The various effects of prostaglandins in mammalian organisms, as well as in vitro, are of brief duration, since the prostaglandins are rapidly converted to pharmacologically inactive metabolic products. For example, an inactive metabolite is formed by oxidation of the allylic hydroxy function at the 15 carbon atom by 15-hydroxyprostaglandin dehydrogenases.
Therefore, the need to develop prostaglandin analogs which have a spectrum of activity comparable to that of natural prostaglandins, but longer duration and selectivity of activity, has been apparent.
1,3-Benzodioxaneprostaglandins surprisingly show a longer duration of activity, a higher selectivity and a higher effectiveness than naturally occurring protaglandins.